The Jedi Order - Guardians of Light (JCF-EUC)
The Jedi Order - Guardians of Light is a thread in the Expanded Universe Community of the Jedi Council Forums of TheForce.Net. A Brief History Originally posted by Lightstar "Well where to start. If the Galactic Defenders were going to merge with NJT then that may have been before my time. BTW NJT were just known as the Jedi Trials back then. I do know for a fact that it was not the cause of the break from GD to GoL. Let me go back to when I started cause that is the only account i can give. *Smiles* When i was an Initiate the GD were going through a transformation. The leader was Booster Errant but he was no longer able to carry on his duties. So someone named SorcerersWays took over. He was rarely there but as a new member i never questioned his absence. I just wanted to be the best Jedi I cold be. The GD had some members pop in and out like Master Swan, Master Robal. The only Master that was consistent at that time was Master Allegra. With the lack of people to train SW had made the one who recruited me a Knight without the training. Ewok Jedi. Who had recruited many new initiates including myself. It was Ewok Jedi and I who kept the thread up still recruiting waiting and patiently for GrandMaster SW to come and lead us. Again SW was rarely around as well as the other Council members Swan and Robal. Ewok Jedi was finally able to train me but his lack of training showed. With so many new initiates and the lack of masters. SW allowed the GD's arch rivals and friends the NSO to help train the padawans. Now in defense of the NSO they did not try and turn any of the padawans. They simply helped train them to make to them a competitive foe. They did well and I commend them on that. Though I was a padawan to Ewok Jedi at the time. It was my training under a Sith who really taught me most of what i know now. His name was Zandoran Celix who i see goes by another name now E. L.Knight I am eternally grateful to him for he brought out the best in my ability to rp. Anyway with leadership at such a low even after I became a Knight, and many initiates that were still on the list from when i was never getting an answer on training or really any response at all. It was becoming too much for some. One Master the only master that was consistent during the entire time wanted to address the issues. Master Allegra was the one. She saw that the Grand Master and the Council were not here to help solve those issues. So she took it upon herself to take over. Well it didn't go well because the Council and Grand Master got wind of it and came in to shut her down. She was not trying to take over more she was trying to be a leader and help the GD along. The Grand Master did not take it that way. Other members from Initiates to Knights including myself spoke of the issues of inactivity amongst our higher ups. SW mentioned he was planning things for the GD but the thing is it was not developing fast enough and the thread remained stagnant. Master Swan had come back more on a consistent basis as this was going on but not trying to lead the GD. So with so much turmoil in the thread with SW being a bit defensive on how things were he decided to step down and put in place another Grand Master. Master Robal. Unfortunately this didn't go well either because he was rarely around as well. Infact almost all of the new members who were posting there for months on a time really had not idea who he was. Somehow the Moderators were told what was going on in the thread and it came to pass that that all the members of the group from new to old had to take a vote on who they wanted to lead the GD. Master Robal was nominated but to my surprise I was too. I have never thought about leading the group and thought Master Swan would be the best choice. She however did not want to be nominated so it left Master Robal against me. It was a landslide vote. I won over Master Robal. Now Master Swan not knowing about my leadership abilities asked if she could be a co Grand Master. It was more of a guidance to help me along. I of course did not mind at all. What started as a guidance role became a truly respected and endearing friendship that i value to this day. Now we were still the Galactic Defenders and needed things to be structured. We assigned a new Council and had use of an offsite that was made right before the turmoil. Some new members were saying that they didn't know this was a Jedi Temple thread for the longest time because of the name. Myself included thought the same cause there was a Defense League or something like that for helping moderators with trolls and such. the names were similar and easily confused. So we thought that a fresh new name would be good to have if the members wanted it. They did want it and several put up names to see which one they liked. It was I who came up with the Guardians of Light. Though i came up with the name it had to be approved by all members. The name seemed to ring a bell for them for it won and that is how the GoL was created. All members who were part of the GD at the time were automatically members of the GoL. So there was no first person in it. There were several members that were first. Also to clear something of my character. Raven Lightstar never disappeared while being Grand Master. I was always very active and went beyond my duties to keep the group going. It was a lot of hard work more than people will think. I wouldn't have changed it for the world. When It came for me to step away there was already someone in the wings to take my place because our group was so active and full of promising Jedi that it did not have to go back to the days of turmoil that was in the past. I did go to the DoD and NSO but with an entirely new character. I did the same as i did in the GD/GoL with my leadership and watched it grow and become prosperous. Unfortunately the Jedi faltered but CPL_Macja was there and determined to build on to the fledgling group and is very much responsible for what is now. I have the greatest respect for him for he always reminded me of me in that regard. Determination, strength wisdom and above all patience. So that is the story of how GoL had become what it is now. Before that time only Swan can tell you for she is the only original GD member that remains."